


D-1

by seoksym



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Holding Hands, Time Skips, girlfriends lipves, lipves - Freeform, much older lipves, yveslip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 20:22:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21105449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seoksym/pseuds/seoksym
Summary: just jungeun wanting to hold sooyoung's hands.





	D-1

**Author's Note:**

> lipves. girlfriends lipves holding hands.
> 
> (stand-alone scenarios of lipves holding hands)

“get that into the cart, please”, sooyoung says quietly while pointing towards the rack of canned drinks.

“which one?”, jungeun replies, her hands are flailing in the air, motioning one by one of the many cans of different brands of carbonated drinks on the rack.

“red”

“got it”, jungeun smiles and takes two of the red cans and puts them into their cart.

“youre taking one for yourself, huh?”, sooyoung asks and jungeun just smiles back at the older. she slowly pushes the cart and stands beside sooyoung.

“of course, unnie. what kind of girlfriend i am to let my baby drink alone?”, jungeun says with an exaggerate pout visible on her face.

sooyoung chuckles lightly. “youre so corny for what jungeun ah. also nope, don’t make that face, definitely not cute, no, nope not cute at all”, she says, right hand slowly crawling across the curve of jungeun’s waist, pulling the younger towards her.

“no pda here, unnie. lets pay these and go home first okay”, jungeun replies and starts walking while pushing their shopping cart.

just as sooyoung about to start catching up to the younger’s steps, jungeun turns back and smiles at her. how lucky can i be, sooyoung thinks to herself.

“youre beautiful, jungeun ah”, sooyoung suddenly says, making jungeun who is just about to talk closes her mouth again.

jungeun laughs loudly at the comment. “ah, come on unnie. stop telling me something i know already. come here will you? i wanna hold your hands”, she says and sooyoung hurries towards her.

the older puts her right hand on top of jungeuns left one on the cart’s handle bar. “yours always feel nice against mine, unnie”, jungeun says quietly. it sounds so sincere that sooyoung feels warmth spreading across her chest.

“love you”, sooyoung tightens her grip on jungeuns hand. the younger hums contently and sooyoung cant help to think that she is very lucky to be the one that is in love with jungeun.

-

“wake up, love”, sooyoung quietly whispers to jungeun’s ear. “its 11 in the morning, sweetling.”

jungeun stirs quietly and lets out a big huff.

“oh, come on you big baby. wake up”, sooyoung says, playfully making her tone sounds stern. jungeun slowly opens her eyes and looks up to the older. “kiss or no wake up”, jungeun says, closing her eyes again.

sooyoung leans down towards the younger and gives her a light peck on the lips. “there. now wake up, baby.”

“don’t wanna”, jungeun replies and sooyoung just chuckles lovingly. “lie down with me”, the younger says and sooyoung… sooyoung is just so in love.

“fine, ill lie down with you. 10 minutes only, okay?”, sooyoung pecks jungeun’s forehead and gets under the blanket again. the younger just hums and sooyoung takes the chance to sneak her arms across jungeun’s body and hug her.

“no no, hold my hands please”, jungeun says, hand already searching for sooyoung’s under the blanket.

sooyoung is met with the familiarity of the feel of jungeun’s hand on hers. the hands she would very much love to hold onto forever, and the owner of the hands that she would very much love to be in love with forever.

“unnie,” jungeun calls.

“yeah?”

“i love you”

“love you too, baby”, sooyoung replies and jungeun lets out a hum and drifts off to sleep again.

they end up sleeping much more than 10 minutes, hands tightly against each other’s, which soon turns to be jungeun spooning the older. afternoon hits, and they only wake up out of hunger but not without few kisses and laughter on their shared bed first.

-

“oh! unnie, there!”, jungeun exclaims excitedly, finger pointing up to the sky.

the dark of the night sky soon turns bright with the splashes of colors of the firework. they have been waiting for the fireworks since evening, having sat around the park, chatting ad eating bunch of food. the new carnival few minutes away from their home is officially opening that night, and firework show is one of the events sooyoung anticipates the most. watching the sky turns bright with colours with jungeun by her side is one of the things sooyoung has always wanted to do.

“ah, its so pretty!”, jungeun says excitedly, without noticing her voice has gone up a pitch. sooyoung chuckles while looking towards the younger.

sooyoung is met with one pretty view. Her most favourite view, in fact. of the colors of the firework reflected on jungeun’s eyes, of the soft upwards curve of jungeun’s lips, of the face of someone she holds very dear to, of a person sooyoung loves so much, so much that shes afraid.

(is it love inside? its not love, she knows, its much more than that)

“jungeun ah!”, sooyoung calls to the younger, rising her voice slightly to top the crowd’s cheers around them. jungeun doesn’t reply, but she acknowledges it by turning her head towards sooyoung and raises both of her eyebrows.

“i love you, jungeun ah”, sooyoung confesses, for the nth time throughout their relationship. the difference now though, its raw, almost vulnerable, as if she just realises that yes, this is the right person and yes, this is that someone she wants to share her forever with.

the rushes in feelings bring tears to sooyoung’s eyes and jungeun frowns upon noticing the change in the older’s expression.

“ah, unnie. why?”, jungeun asks, voice heavily laces with concerns.

sooyoung stays silent but instead she goes in for a hug from the younger. jungeun knows better not to ask anything just yet, and she just quietly wraps her arms around sooyoung, trying to channel warmth and love for the older through the embrace.

“marry me”, sooyoung whispers.

“im sorry?”, jungeun pulls out from embracing sooyoung, wide eyes looking at the older.

“i- i’ll make better proposal, i swear. i- i just- marry me, will you?”, sooyoung asks.

jungeun starting to get teary doesn’t go unnoticed by sooyoung. the younger wraps her arms around sooyoung so tight, almost as if she doesn’t want to let sooyoung /breathe/.

“you know my answer. oh god, yes! yes!”, jungeun releases sooyoung from the embrace with tears on her face. shes beautiful, sooyoung thinks. when the colours of the fireworks are reflected on the younger’s tears with that wide smile on that face, shes beautiful, sooyoung thinks.

sooyoung smiles as she starts to feel tears brimming on her eyes too. its not too early, its been four years since they started going out, all secrets and flaws laid out and accepted by each other. They love each other very deeply, sooyoung knows that.

its quick, in brief moment while the splash of colours is still decorating the night sky, sooyoung leans in towards jungeun. its quick, of how jungeun closes her eyes and her hands holding tightly onto sooyoung’s shirt. sooyoung presses her lips on the younger’s and they kiss, and kiss until they feel as if the crowd around them disappears, and its just the two of them in their own world.

jungeun is the first to break the kiss out of need for the oxygen. shes laughing but with tears on her face.

“unnie, i wanna hold your hands”, jungeun says and sooyoung quickly grabs the younger’s hands.

the colours of the firework fade when sooyoung feels jungeun leaning her head on her shoulder, eyes looking up to the now dark again sky.

moments pass of them comfortably sitting in each other’s presence while the crowd around them disperses. “i wanna hold your hands for a long, long time, unnie”, jungeun lets out and sooyoung feels weirdly warm at that.

“me too”, sooyoung replies and slightly turns her head to leave a peck against jungeun’s hair.

its right, sooyoung thinks. the right moment with the right person.

its right, when you finally find the right person to start your forever with, you want your forever to start as soon as possible.

-

sooyoung sits on the vanity chair in front of the huge white-framed mirror, all dolled up in white wedding dress with a white thin bridal veil draped on her head. ‘jungeun ah, i wish you can see me’, sooyoung thinks. her memories with jungeun flashed right before her eyes, as if shes mentally trying to relive them again.

sooyoung gets up and lets out a sigh. it’s the day. she walks towards the door and greeted by her dad.

“you ready, sooyoung ah?”, her father asks, and sooyoung puts on a smile and nods.

“come on, your bride is already at the door”, her father says.

it doesn’t take long to arrive to the door of the wedding hall. sooyoung can see her bride tightly gripping on the flower bouquet while her mouth quietly murmuring something, the wedding vows, maybe. sooyoung cant help but to feel joy upon seeing jungeun being all nervous by herself.

“hi, jungeun ah”, sooyoung says suddenly and jungeun jumps a little.

“ah, unnie!”, sooyoung laughs quietly before taking a good look at jungeun.

kim jungeun, her bride.

bride.

theyre getting married today.

they’ll be wives, living a shared life with each other, the forever they’ve always dreamed about.

“unnie?”, jungeun calls silently, voice outs with concern.

“i wanted you to see me earlier, wanted you to see me first before anyone else”, sooyoung says with a small pout on her face.

jungeun chuckles. “i see you now am i? youre really beautiful, unnie. i feel like my breath is taken away, feel like i cant breathe when i look at you”.

“silly, how are we gonna get married if you cant breathe?”, sooyoung says, hand lightly tapping on jungeun’s waist.

the younger takes a deep breath and turn to look at sooyoung.

“we’re finally getting married, huh”, jungeun says, a smile slowly blooming on her face. the smile that sooyoung loves the most.

“yes. yes, we are”.

“i love you, unnie”, jungeun confesses.

sooyoung is about to reply when she hears the wedding march being played inside the hall. soon after, the large door is being opened and sooyoung can see the beautifully decorated hall. bouquets of flowers here and there, and guests. a lot of guests, with smiles on their faces upon seeing the brides.

“unnie, i wanna hold your hands”, its familiar, the words. jungeun always says that, always wants to hold her hands. its different now, perhaps a new version of it, now that theyre holding hands while walking down the aisle, with wedding march resonating across the large hall.

sooyoung flashes a bright smile and tightens her grip on the jungeun’s hand.

the very hands sooyoung wants to hold onto forever.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading (/^▽^)/  



End file.
